phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: Jan • Feb • Mar • Apr • May • June • July • Aug • Sep • Oct • Nov • Dec 2011: Jan • Feb • Mar • Apr • May • June • July • Aug Ongoing projects — /Newsletters/ — /Affiliated wikis discussions/ Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new /Affiliated wikis discussions/ page. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 K.P hi Roger Rabbit, please help me. go to this page Talk:Khaka Peü Peü#Family --- BBunny42 (leave a message) 13:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Oops. Missed this one. I have the page open now in a different tab on this browser, so I'll take a look at it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Some things important you and Topher must do now! Hi RRabbit! You have enable the chat, thank for this! now the chat room are hot activities! But some of them, you know, in communicating, there are some swearing, fighting, not peace, I have seen the chat room and join! They were fighting! You and Top, two bureaucrats, you can let you, Top, Ryan, Flash, Ardi, rollbackers and other faithful users to new group name Chat moderator, this is new, user in this group, can kick, ban, block other swearing and non-good users for the chat room! This is a popular wiki and has a not-little number of users! You must let faithful users control the chat room, keep peaceful and fun! Not fighting like I have seen!? Choose the people you believe! Like rollbackers! But I remind you, rollbackers can fight! Example PFMuffinStrike and Isabella and Lego Liker! You know what I talk about? Right? Second, you must write a project page name Chat in Wiki! and one name Chat moderator, and voting for who will be chatmod! I need to see the fair when let a user to be a chatmod! You too right? Like voting the request for rollback, for adminship! I want to see the peaceful in this wiki! And hope you and Topher finish this chat's war problem soon as you can! Note: This message be leaved for two bureaucrats, Topher208 and RRabbit42 ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 02:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Umm...Okay. I completely agree with you btw. P&I4EVAH! Candace........ Oh snap! Was I in CandaceLand again? 92.19.59.5 User put profanity on a blog that has been deleted by Randomtime, but won't block him/her. You will need to block them. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 19:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo. About the candace hate. "we should focus on what's positive." We are. By saying we hate the negative. that's pretty darn positive. Candace Hate sucks and it should not be happening. So i needs it, cuz a simple sentence say hate it isn't as good as a userbox. Besides, you let u keep the the one about not liking her busting thing. That's even more negative! We should get rid of that, not this. —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 03:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe we can look at using the custom Userbox template so that you can still express that without having to have a specific template for it. As for the other one, I'll have to look through the userboxes to see which one you mean. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) For the rising of this community Hi RRabbit, I and PFMuffinStrike455 want to request an important thing that told you before, hope you agree soon! Here is the forum Forum:Interwiki languages links for all Phineas and Ferb Wiki community ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ♪'♥ 04:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : I read the forum and will talk this over with the other admins. It looks like a good idea. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 68.163.22.124 User is being a nusince, demanding that the episode Road Trip be uploaded on Youtube 12 times today. A2SD is next week??? Whoa! 23:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : I saw that. Appears to be the first time this kind of problem has occurred, so I've made a note in case it continues to be a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It is still doing as 68.236.12.52 it as well as 208.54.38.235 as of today. A2SD is next week??? Whoa! 16:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: He/she has apologized, so I left a message that all they have to do is wait two days and they can watch it on Disney Channel. If they continue posting these kinds of messages from this point on, then they definitely can be blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Carl's full name As discussed here, Carl's full name was shown to be "Carl Karl". To avoid any mishaps I wanted to ask you which name should be used now that the trailer uses "Carl Karl". 4:24 AM in my country right now so I'll just await your answer later on. Michael.F 20:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : I kind of thought that his full name might include both. Since that's an official trailer, made with the direct participation of the P&F crew instead of an independent company/contractor, then it can be considered a valid source for his name. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Should the page be renamed to Carl Karl? I renamed it Carl Karl earlier, but someone reverted my edit because according to him many people argued about the page name in the past. So should the page be renamed or stay as is? Also, I hope I'm not bothering you, but it's been a month since I made my rollback request and the results still haven't been given. Michael.F 00:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Language links I just notice you that I have add language links to some popular major characters' pages and some episodes. You can see the example in the bottom of these pages: Perry the Platypus and Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!. If you interest with it, you can notice all members here about the links, they should know that. All 6 wikis and this wiki now has been enable the feature (I and AndePhineas request) You have fully protected Project:Community portal, can you help me add this vi:Project:Cộng đồng to the bottom of this page? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Read my blog Technical Phineas and Ferb Wiki update •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Books' Manual of Style I was planning to revise the "8x8" books to match the episodes manual of style like what I did to Oh, Christmas Tree! ''and ''My Funny Valentine. I wanted to know if I should revise all the other books or if it would be better to keep the format Oh, Christmas Tree! and My Funny Valentine used before I edited them. I'm also still waiting for your reply on whether or not the Carl page should be renamed. Michael.F 02:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : The way those two book pages are right now looks good. Go ahead and update the others to the same layout. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. But what about the Carl page? Michael.F 09:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Users Needing to be Banned From Chat Yesterday, there were some users who were acting extremely out-of-line. User:Missream1 was making inappropriate jokes when asked to stop. Other users named Phineasflyn5678, FerbFletcher151, Oscar Fishtooth, Clamshot, and Zul(his name is too long to remember) kept spamming and/or swearing. They need to be banned from the chat. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 15:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, a user named Jesse101 was asking creepy and personal questions and a user named CurseYouThePlatypus cursed in the chat. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 15:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Missream1, Oscar Fishtooth and CurseYouThePlatypus will not be able to access the Chat for about three days. The others will have to be dealt with later. However, if Jesse101 continues these kinds of questions, let me know and I'll block them from both Chat and the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Skiddley Whiffers Page Hi, Thanks for the welcome. It's nice to have someone giving some direction around here! :) Anyway, I edited the Skiddley Whiffers' airdate because it's supposedly paired with Tour de Ferb, which airs August 12. Zap2it says Skiddley Whiffers airs August 26, so does that mean they aren't paired together? Because either the airdate is wrong or the pairing is. Thanks very much, and I am also looking forward to working with you. :) Syberian Quest 21:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Blocking a User A user named Valeriab20 is acting extremely out of line. She was swearing in the chat, but she got kickbanned. After that, she renamed someone's user page and talk page to something inappropriate. Please block her. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 16:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, she was cussing, spamming and being very rude, so I kickbanned her and she retaliated by moving my User page and Talk page to "B****" and "Talk:B****." - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 16:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I forgot to put this in earlier, but a block for two weeks was placed on August 10th. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:20, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Changing your account name Okay I will try. Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 20:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Easter Egg? What Easter Egg? You mention having an "Easter Egg" in your Rollercoaster-inspired Rollercoaster. Exactly what IS the Egg? P&I4EVAH! "ZIM! Don't use the time machine. Love ZIM!" : If you had downloaded the data files for the rollercoaster and imported them into Rollercoaster Tycoon 3, you could have moved around the coaster. I hid a picture in there that you can only see from certain angles. I think that website I had the files on is offline now, however. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:22, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Perry the Platypus Theme I tried to rename Perry the Platypus Theme to Perry the Platypus (song) because "Theme" is not used in either Phineas and Ferb (Soundtrack) or Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions. However, I was given this message when I tried to rename it: The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text. I was wondering if you could do it since your an administrator. Also, I hope I'm not bothering you, but I want to know your response on whether or not the Carl page should be renamed Carl Karl and the result of my Rollback request. Michael.F 13:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) deleting some articles While you're are here, can you delete this: *If You Travel Through Dimensions *Norm bots *Disembodied Reggae Space Voice *My name is Doof Romanian *The Dodo Bird *Perry The Platy-Borg *Phineas and Ferb on MAD: The Straight A Team *Cliffside Water Park *Floating Baby Head *Example *Talk *Talk:Obama *Sophie *Steve Convention *Sylvia *Orange Moss *Blue Moss *The -inator *The Talking Rooster *Perry and Doofenshmirtz relationship-Added by Isabella and Lego Liker : I am going to try to get these cleaned up when I get home tonight. I've got a lot to do in a short amount of time, which you'll see why in the newsletter at the end of the month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, RRabbit42, I'm Chip J and I just recently stumbled upon this Phineas and Ferb Wiki. I like Phineas and Ferb and I hope to be able to be a part of this community/wiki. Chip JChip J 13:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Short songs Are short song such as Busted, Busted. Bust in the Bag, and If You Travel Through Dimensions needed? They're too short and could all be merged into a list of short songs. Michael.F 16:02, August 14, 2011 (UTC) August 31st I was over at Southcenter today, Saw a hanging banner, The Disney Store opens on the 31st of August, 2011. The storefront is in the hallway directly across from Macy's, it appears to be larger than Bell Square (w00t w00t) Easiest way to get there is to park in the garage in front of Sear's take the Skybridge across past Borders, jog to the right and take the escalator down. It's on the right. I plan to be at the opening of the doors wearing one of my PnF shirts. Though being a Wednesday, you may not be able tp make it. There is also a celebration opening on the tenth of september. see pics on my deviantART page here: http://bpen42.deviantart.com -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 02:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The Japanese Phineas and Ferb Wiki I have now created the Japanese verison of this wiki. Link: http://ja.phineasandferb.wikia.com/. when u get there i need help 208.61.1.49 Appears to be a vandal on the American Dragon Jake Long wiki, by its edit history. Take notes if it comes here. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Also on the same wiki, 74.160.17.85 added profanity in one of its edit summaries. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey :\ Can I have access to the chat please? I promise I won't do what I did last time in there if you do. It's like a kitty in a 17:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC)(Planning to change sig these days) a troll putting different language This person was adding different language that I don't understand and has been doing this all the time now. This is the IP addresses: *89.138.109.116 *82.81.11.89 *84.109.38.245 Patrickau 26 14:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : They're in Hebrew. The first one was starting a duplicate of an existing page. I'll look into the other edits later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog comments not showing Dear RRabbit42, I know you are a busy guy running this wiki and I'm proud of how you take care of it, but I think there is a bug in the wiki. Today, the Recent Activity blog side showed a blog (this one) with 10 comments. But when I clicked to go to the blog and see the comments, there was no comments. I not impossing you to fix it right now. I hope you can just say it's a minor bug and not a big issue. Thank you for your time. Millermayan 03:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : Blogs sometimes do that. If I enter a comment, then refresh the page, my comment usually disappears. I have to refresh again to get the comment to show up again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) If You Travel Through Dimensions What do you want to do with this song? It appears that Goldfish wants it on, but Patrickau26 does not. Please respond ASAP! Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I also have left a message to both users on this issue. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I want this deleted, because it's really not a official song and not even listed in the 1st and 2nd dimensions soundtrack and the Movie DVD exclusive soundtrack. I don't why they wanna keep this but it's a joke theme for that scene, and I only accept short songs in the episode but it's not this is a movie for crying out loud. Patrickau 26 02:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think the way we can settle this is to check the BMI website. If we see a song title that's listed along with the rest of the ones from the movie, and it can be reasonably determined to be Dr. Baljeet's song (since the song titles they pick don't always have an exact match to the lyrics), then we will know that Dan or Swampy went to the trouble of registering this as a song. We can then count it as an official song. Short, but official. ::: Because the BMI site lists songs alphabetically, I had been sorting the information in a spreadsheet. It's helped me figure out some of the less-obvious song titles like Baliwood ("Destroyed Dreams"), and I'm pretty sure that Lookin' So Fly is what we call "Candace (Who's That Girl)". I was playing around with creating a database that would be a little more flexible. I think that's just about done and I can start entering the songs. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I check the BMI, there is nothing about this song, so can it be deleted now? Patrickau 26 16:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Tell me about this Can you tell me where is the source of Vincent Martella's quote in his page? Can you give me the source link? ("I would like to keep acting for the rest of my life—film, TV—characters that will teach me ... behind the camera") •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 06:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : I think I got that off of the Internet Movie Database, but when I looked for it shortly after you left this message, this wiki is the only one that came up in a search. So, I can't confirm it came from IMDb just now, but it's likely. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:13, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Asshole18 This user was spamming with profanity on article comments and has an unacceptable username on the DisneyWIki. Also, Season four needs to be fixed to the right name. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Season four has been fixed. I was just about to block this user when it popped up that the account is globally disabled. Must have caused problems on more than just the Disney Wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::They have came back as Sex18, along with more profanity. The account was created on the DisneyWiki(But have been blocked forever), and also did some vandalism on Logopedia. Also, since I'm now able to edit the VSTF wiki, I left a message on the issue over there as well.Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 03:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: Permanently blocked here and on Fanon. Thanks for telling me. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Cillian darcy save the world Cillian darcy has came back, with an another username, as seen above. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : Permanently blocked since his only reason for going to wikis is to spam his fan fiction. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Small requests I have some small requests if you don't mind. *Can you please rename Season Four to Season 4. The talk page has already been renamed and I'd rename the main page myself, but I was given this message: You cannot move a page to this location, because the new title has been protected from creation *Can you also replace the image for Season 3 in Category:Songs. I can't do it since it's locked. Trolypac has suggested using Set the Record Straight.jpg. *Lastly, can I know the results of my rollback request? I want to remove vandalism faster than having to edit an old revision of a page just to remove said vandalism. Michael.F 12:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) New question for Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), Megrobby has asked that since Radio Disney stated she would be animated into an episode of Phineas and Ferb, couldn't it be assumed the characters name is Ali instead of unknown Fireside Girl? I think it should be renamed because celebrities that were animated such as Jamie Oliver, Chaka Khan, and Clay Aiken use the names of the person they are based on for their page name. However, I acknowledge that unlike Unknown Fireside Girl (brown), those celebrities name were stated directly in the episode they appeared in, whereas Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)'s name was not stated in "Tour de Ferb" which is why I am asking for your opinion on this matter. Michael.F 22:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The Slacks The "Unnamed Jingle Singers" were given a name on a creator commentary by Dan and Swampy. So I changed the name of the page. Aurablase10000 16:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazzete. I have someone I would like to sumbit to the gazzate, and I dont know where to enter it ... Umm where do I enter it? Jlegodedit1 23:49, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Im not sure if posting it here is needed? Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Phineas and Ferb: Rock n' Rollin ... Okay? Jlegodedit1 00:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : That's good timing. Due to work, I haven't been able to start on the newsletter until today. I can add this to the issue. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC) im sorry im sorry for being a nuisance but im just really excited but if you know anyone that saw the episode my fair goalie plz ask them to tell me what happend to explain the whole episode or put it on youtube so i can see it plz im really sorrry leae a messase on my page too let me know if your have more info on the epsode or if its on youtube yet. Chat Can I have my access to the chat back? It's like a kitty in a 18:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) : I'm still working on the newsletter and then I need to make sure the voting is updated, but I can look into it after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Please reply when your done-unless you are already done (since you replied with that on 9/4/11, it's 9/10/11), please reply ASAP And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) (New sig!) iTunes Ep. Quality Degrade Hello RRabbit42! I just noticed that you have "Nerds of a Feather" episode from iTunes, so, I want to ask you something: I bought it too and in my video, the quality suddently degrades in one point, when R.I.C.K. is explaining to Doof'n'Puss, Roger's waving pattern (in the video, 2:22 to 2:27). The same error happens in "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", too, when Doof is showing the Dull and Boring-inator to Perry (in the video, 2:02 to 2:04). Did you experienced this, too? If not, I will buy these two eps. again, in another iTunes account. I just want to be sure that the situation won't repeat. You can see samples of these errors here Thanks, [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 23:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Perry the platypus 11189 Perry the platypus 11189 is making useless and inappropriate pages. Please stop him. Thanks. Livin' in a fun house 18:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I need a sig. For now, this is it. : Blocked for 1 month for intimidating behavior/harassment and vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P&F Merchandise I recently noticed the following merchandise, which aren't mentioned yet in the various Merchandise pages: *Men's Perry T-shirt (blue background; he's wearing the "PLAT" hat from the episode "Suddenly Suzy") {Found at Shopko} *Phineas and Ferb PlayPack {Found at Walmart} *Men's Agent P PJ pants (one with various facial expressions w/ a teal background; the other of him in various poses w/ a black background) {Found at Fred Meyer} *Acrylic magnets (Agent P; Phineas & Ferb; Buford; Doofenshmirtz; Baljeet; Candace) {Found at one of the Disney Stores in my home state} ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) : Go ahead and add them. I also found the PlayPack and the Acrylic magnets recently, so I can provide pictures if you need them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll add them (as well as a picture of the Acrylic magnets) sometime soon. I do need pictures of the PlayPack, though. By the way... Which category does the PlayPack and Acrylic magnets go into? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 14:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: The PlayPack qualifies as an activity book. I'm not sure where the magnets would go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I went ahead and added the other merchandise. I'm not sure about the prices for them, though. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 21:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates Can I please use the templates here for The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy wiki? I'll put proper attribution in the templates. The GaoBaM wiki is still small so I'd like to help out there. Michael.F 23:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) : That's the proper way to do it. If you copy something from another wiki, you have to state where it came from. If you adapt an idea or template from another wiki, you should also state that so they get credit for a good idea. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll make sure to credit this wiki and add a link to here in every template I adapt. Michael.F 04:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Another offensive username There is a person with the name ClubPenguinIsHell that needs to be blocked. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 19:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) A new person RRabbit, Im Gustavo, and please I need youre help, anonymous menace me, I need a way to stop them to destroy facebook, but please, dont block me, Im changed, Im reflexioned in this months and Im a new person, I wanna get a new beginning, Im wanna become youre friend, and please, give me some advices to stop anonymous. Well, goodbye. 22:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : In order to have changed and be a new person, you have to stop doing what you were before. Just 4 minutes before you left this message, you added another Kingdom Hearts reference. However, I'll give you a chance here. If you can provide a screenshot of this "false Kingdom Hearts moon of Kingdom Hearts 2" so I can see what it looks like, I'll review it and try to decide objectively how similar they look. : As to Facebook, I'm not sure if you are saying that someone is attacking Facebok or if you want to destroy Facebook. In either event, that is a completely separate website that we have no control over. I have just checked our account there and do not see anything out of the ordinary. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, there is the two images, (Note, Im only subbing the KH image for demostrate my idea, After you see it, Please delete it : Well Goodbye 23:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : I see that the moon that is heart-shaped. So now we look at are they just similar or is it an allusion? : What is the reason why the moon is heart-shaped in Kingdom Hearts? Is it to express feelings of love and romance? In the P&F episode, Doofenshmirtz put explosives on the moon and gave the detonator to his date as a symbol of romance. If this part of Doof's date is an allusion to Kingdom Hearts, then we need to have a matching expression of love/romance in changing the shape of the moon to a heart shape in Kingdom Hearts. : I did some reading over on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and that picture is for The Castle That Never Was, which was created by a group that definitely doesn't have romance in mind. Near as I can tell, the moon (officially called "Kingdom Hearts (world)") is heart-shaped because that's the theme of the game: hearts. There's love involved because that's the central premise of the game: a struggle to keep what it is to be a person. : But I don't see anything that indicates the moon in Kingdom Hearts became heart-shaped specifically to express romance for another person. Because of this, the P&F episode does not appear to be an allusion to Kingdom Hearts. It's just coincidence that a heart-shaped moon appears in both. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Hi RRabbit, I now cumpling my promise and I deleted the KH Image, I need to give you some thing, Youre Friend, Isabella and Lego Liker, I think you need to turn her into an admin, because she help you in all of this wiki. :I have no desire to become admin as of now, anyway. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 21:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Well Goodbye "Why the Keyblade chose me" Roxas1345 : Duck content remover 67.80.109.21‎ is still removing content from the pages that have to do with ducks. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 01:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Both IPs they've used have now been blocked for a week and I've made notes to help identify this in the future. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: In use template All right. It's just because the first time I found out about the template, I put my IP in the "user" box; I pressed "Preview" and nothing worked. I thought that box was for the user name but the "#1" box was. It totally confused me. Thanks for reading. 01:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : See your talk page for more info. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:14, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Edit conflicts I'll understand if this isn't the right place to put this, but is there anyway to use the "Undo Button" to reverse a page without gettting a "Conflicting Edits" warning? I mostly want to know so I can help reverse any inappropriate changes made to any of the pages. —09MurphyM 01:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : An edit conflict will happen if two people try to save a page at the same time. That's a function built in to the wiki. The only thing you can do when it happens is if you were making some other changes in addition to the Undo, you can click on the Back button in your web browser and it might bring back the edit page to where it was before you clicked on Save. Copy the info to a text file, then check what the other person did and/or add the changed info back in. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Vegesan Added profanity to an on a edit summary on an article that needs to be deleted: Skiddley Whiffers (game). Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Still doing it on the episode page. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:20, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: F-Games lyrics Yeah, I agree. It also happened on When We Didn't Get Along. 02:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) IP Signatures Is it ok? Mine is: XXX Football X-7 stadium 09:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) So you like it? XXX Football X-7 stadium 09:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Busy City Guy update The real vandal is NOT that person: At 8:25 this morning on DisneyWiki on my user talk page, Legocat4611 had this to say: "Hi, this is Legocat4611 from the LEGO Message Boards Wiki. A while back, you banned the member "BusyCityGuy" from this wiki. You banned him permanently and blocked him from all things. I'm talking on behalf of him, and he gave me this message to send to you. We have tracked down what happened, and it turned out to be a user called Megaman6557 that guessed his account password by accidental hints given by BCG himself in chat. So BCG is asking that you unban him from just talking on talk pages, and he will explain more details. Thanks!" I have unblocked the first person for it and have the other one blocked forever for it. I'd suggest blocking Megaman6557 so we don't a "Fake Swampy Crisis II" on our hands. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 22:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) New C darcy account Cillian Darcy Is Running Around The World was created on Fanon 28 minutes ago. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 23:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) A lot of deleting Hello, and while you're here can you check on the candidates of deletion because there were so much article that needs to be delete due to speculation and useless. See here. Patrickau 26 14:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC)